


Hold Me Tight

by SittingOnACornflake



Series: Plotless Starrison Fluff [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, mention of anxiety, they're cute that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake
Summary: Ringo is stressed out before a show. George notices.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Series: Plotless Starrison Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169975
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> So, um. I took the biggest exams of my life last week and allowed myself to write an OS a day afterwards, as a treat. This is the first one (and probably the one I like best as well). I hope you'll like it too, have a good day <3

Ringo carefully combs his hair in front of the mirror, oblivious to what his three bandmates are talking about. They’re nothing more than birds chirping in his ears at that moment.

He puts his fringe one way; then another. Can't decide which one is best, which is downright ridiculous. It’s only his mop of hair, just like every day. It’s only another concert as well, and the others are clearly unbothered by the looming event, if one can judge by all the excited noises coming from them. Why can’t he join them today? There’s this thing – this thing that makes his heart beat faster in anticipation. He’s been a Beatle for more than a year now, he’s used to shows and attention and pressure. This can’t be. This can’t be stress, he decides, bringing the comb to his hair even though he can’t decide, can’t decide what would look best– and then he jumps, which ruins all his previous work anyway.

George is hugging him from behind, arms wrapped around him, head on his shoulder. He's holding onto him as Ringo were his lifebelt.

_But it’s the other way around,_ Ringo thinks. It shouldn’t mean so much and it does; it instantly feels as if George rescued him at sea as Ringo stays still, his comb still up as if asking for help.

He waits for George to let go, or maybe laugh. George doesn’t. He stays there instead, still and silent, letting Paul and John talk merrily among themselves in the background. Ringo takes a deep breath and allows himself to slightly lean backwards. George supports his weight without saying anything. At that moment, as his heart hasn’t settled yet, he’s acutely aware of every single thing around him. And the main things in this universe are precisely George, and himself. Two warm bodies pressed against one another before a show. George’s arms steadying him. Strands of hair tickling Ringo’s cheek.

George only lets go of him when Brian knocks on the door and tells them it’s time. _Showtime, the fans are waiting, come on boys, John your tie’s askew. Hurry up._

“What was that for?” Ringo asks, finally able to turn around and face George.

George smiles. “You looked as though you needed it. Did it work?”

Ringo gives him a confused look and George cocks his head to the side. “Weren’t you stressed out? I saw you.”

That thing messing with his heart rate – he’d totally forgotten about it. George took it away so easily that Ringo hadn’t even noticed it was gone. Ringo inhales and the air fills his lungs without a hitch.

“Thank you,” he says, opting for the simplest answer out of all the things he could say or ask.

George seems to understand Ringo means more than that simple word. His smile widens. “My hugs are there whenever you want. Besides, I needed one too.”

They head onstage side by side. The crowd cheers as they wave and smile.

_It's the perfect day for a concert_ , Ringo thinks as he settles behind his drums, sharing one last look with George. And to hell with his hair he forgot to fix.


End file.
